my super man part onesmosh fanfic
by xxCookieMonstaarxx
Summary: ian and anthony come across a woman in distress and ian if first to come save her


He is my super man

(Warning. A bit gruesome at start and may have a few kinky scenes)

Sharnas p.o.v

I'm running as fast as I can but his stale,cold breath still lingers on my neck He grabs me and pulls me down. My body falls onto the cold, hard pavement making me instantly weak. I hear him unbuckling my belt before pulling down his own zipper. I start crying because I am vulnerable and under his mercy. five minutes of bitter pain pass.

"Oi, Get off her"

I hear two pairs of footsteps but my eyes are blurred. he runs off and the foots steps stop. I see the outline of two people before everything goes black

Ian's p.o.v

"Can you hear something?"

I look at anthony, while walking out of the take away

"Yeh. Sounds like a fight or something"

anthony looks at me confused. Out of the corner of my eye I see a man lying over a woman.

"OI! GET OFF HER"

I drop my bag and run towards him, anthony not far behind. By the time I get too the woman the man has already gone.

"I think she's unconscious, anthony go unlock the car"

I pass him the keys before taking off my jacket and wrapping it around the unconscious woman. I pick her up in my arms as gently as I could and carry her to my car. Anthony drives us home while I sit in the back holding her.

The next day.

Sharnas p.o.v

I wake up in a daze.

My eyes half a blur I turn my head to see a figure of a man sitting on a chair next to the bed.

With out thinking I scream and scurry to the other end of the bed.

"Wow, wow its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you"

the voice seems welcoming but I still collapse bursting into tears on the bed.

The guy sits on the bed and hugs me tight shushing me and keeps saying its all going to be alright. I can hear his heartbeat and it seems to calm me down. He stays there lying with me.

The door creaks and I hear a mans voice

"is she ok?"

His voice sounding worried

"I think so but she's pretty shaken up"

he is still holding me as he speaks

Ians p.o.v

I'm sitting on the chair beside the woman. I see she isn't much younger then me and anthony.

Only being around 18. She's starts to come round and sees me.

She screams and scurrys to the other side of the bed.

"Wow,wow its ok I'm not gonna hurt you"

I stand from my chair. She suddenly collapses into tears on the bed. I rush to her. Sitting down on the bed I hold her close, her head on my chest

"Ssshhh, its ok, you are safe now"

Her breath becomes less panicky and she seems to calm down. I lie there with her looking down at her.

Anthony walks into the room

"Is she ok?"

"I think so, but she's pretty shaken up"

I look up from her and look at anthony.

"look you stay with her while I go sort out something for her to eat"

I nod then look down at her once again. Her eyes are open but I can't get a good glimpse

. Anthonys p.o.v

after what had happened yesterday I couldn't sleep, neither could ian. He sat by the girl while I stayed in the living room.

I heard a scream then sobbing. I knew she was awake so I opened the door, ian was holding the now sobbing girl in his arms

"is she ok?"

Ian looks up from the girl

"I think so but she's pretty shaken up"

I look at her for a few moments

." Look, you stay with her while I go sort out something for her to eat"

ian nods at me. I close the door behind me.

20 minutes later

Sharnas p.o.v

I pluck up the courage to talk

"Wh..where am I?"

The guy is still holding me

"you are somewhere safe don't worry"

I believe him. his voice calming, yet familiar

"Who are you?"

He brushes his hand thru my hair.

"Ian. What about you"

I gulp

"Sh...sharna."

He stays there. Brushing his fingers thru my hair

"Did...did he.."

I hear him sigh

"Yes. Yes he did"

I dig my face into his chest and sob.

"But you are safe now. That guy can't do it again"

I wipe my tears

"When you feel like it, they are some spare clothes on top of the table, get changed and join us when your ready"

he lies me down and walks out of the room Closing the door behind him.

Ians p.o.v

I close the door behind me. Anthony stands up from the sofa.

"Anything?"

He looks at me

"her names sharna. She remembers what happened before she fainted but nothing after"

I rub my chin

"I've given her some spare clothes so when she feels like it she will come out"

Anthony sighs in relief

"I can't believe what happened to her tho anthony. She seems way too young, when I was looking at her she looked 19 mabye 20"

I look down at the floor boards

Sharnas p.o.v

I walk across to the table with the clothes on.

I take off the tshirt and shorts I woke up in and change into the light blue tshirt and another pair of shorts.

The shirt has a logo on that I seem to remember.

I take a few deep breaths and walk into the room.

"Hey, wanna take a seat?"

Ian pats a spot next to him,

I linger for a moment before going to sit next to him. I look at him then at the guy in the kitchen.

"That's anthony, don't worry he is ok"

ian stands up then walks me over to the table.

" Do you want anything to eat?

I look up

"j..just a water"

there faces seem familiar

"atleast eat something. Even if its just toast"

I nod as he sits down across from me.

"I..I recognise you"

He smiles then looks at me

" a..aren't you ian hecox?"

My cheeks flush red

"yeah, why? Are u a fan?"

I look up

"yeah"

Ians p.o.v

When she walks in the room I carefully look at her. Her eyes are a dull blue.

"Hey, wanna take a seat?"

I tap a spot beside me. When she sits down she notices anthony in the kitchen

"that's anthony, don't worry he's ok'

After offering some food and sitting her at the table she looks up

"a..aren't you ian hecox"

I smile, happy that she confident to speak

"yeah why? Are you a fan?"

Her eyes turn a lighter blue.

"Yeah"

End of part one


End file.
